


Hal Is A Light Sleeper

by LotusRox



Series: Run From Their Company [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, UST, UST is a legit tag for this ok you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRox/pseuds/LotusRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe he was a man of simple tastes but it was more than enough to get him going, as he woke up every morning spooning behind Hal at the break of dawn. Sleepy enough to only feel the worst part of the guilt after he was done."</p><p>-----</p><p>A brief smutty snapshot at UST and mutual pining, set sometime in Kaslo before New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hal Is A Light Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelonebamf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/gifts).



There was something to be said about him, if this was the kind of torture David willingly wanted to continue enduring.

 

The smell of Hal’s nape was clear and heady in his nose still, and there was the memory of the soft skin around his middle stuck to his fingertips, even as he slid them under the band of his boxers.

 

Maybe he was a man of simple tastes but it was more than enough to get him going, as he woke up every morning spooning behind Hal at the break of dawn. Sleepy enough to only feel the worst part of the guilt  _ after _ he was done.

 

Locked inside their bathroom and with a hand firmly grasped around his erection, the only thing that counted right then was racing towards release, and it was such luck he was used to being silent at this, too. Disturbing Hal with the sound of his name turned a needy moan was out of the question.

 

Curse his good memory for allowing him perfect recall of the wet heat of Hal’s mouth in Landon’s Bay, tinged with whiskey and sugar. The brief taste he got of his sweat, of his hard cock moments before they had to stop.

 

_ (Don’t, don’t remember why you stopped) _

 

God, but he had made the most wonderful noises, whimpering and panting as Dave got at his neck, hands opening his legs to settle between them. He didn’t allow himself to linger on how that had ended, because he didn’t want to stop and think of how twisted it was to wake up to jerk the edge off and away. They had spent the last three months sleeping together for  _ comfort.  _ They needed each other.

 

_ (Hal just can’t ever know how you need him, and how badly.) _

 

So he just sped up, hand  _ squeezing _ up and down, spreading the beads of precum around the shaft to smooth the friction, thinking of a smaller hand unmarred by the roughness of guns, of a reedy voice pleading  _ ‘I’ll suck your cock, just don’t kill me!’ _ . And pleasure shot through his spine, pooling and knotting in his belly, because there was a vision of a red, tight mouth swallowing him ‘til the very hilt right then as he remembered, and how to keep it up like that, how to  _ not  _ come in frenzied spurts, choking down a moan - the only sound he was unable to suppress.

 

It was too much. And too little at the same time, not even close to enough.

 

_ (And there’s nothing you can do about it.) _

 

The orgasm, at least, had cleared his head enough to allow him to get the day to a decent start.

 

Dave cleaned his hand with a wad of toilet paper, and his mind of anything resembling hope.

 

Hal would never, ever allow him closer than how they were. And what they had was already a miracle. Dave was grateful for it - knowing, specially, what good reasons Hal had for fearing other people.

 

This, this was his to deal with.

 

* * *

 

 

Behind the bathroom door, Hal’s body trembled with guilt, and the aftershocks of his climax.

 

It was telling that he had come to expect David’s daily morning ritual, so much he had tissues on hand to clean away the evidence. Almost as much as how he hated himself for  _ craving  _ the sole tiny, strangled sound of pleasure he could perceive through the door, muffled and hoarse.

 

David could be taking care of his business with whoever he wanted.   
  
Hal knew,  _ knew _ , he didn’t out of deference to him. To keep their cohabitation uncomplicated. Perhaps, there was also a healthy dash of pity in it.

 

This was how Hal repaid it, he guessed.

 

After what had happened back at their first cabin, after the way he had hurt David at Winnipeg, there was no way they had a chance together. Hal himself had made sure to fuck that up, burn the bridge before he even came to cross it.

 

No. Dave couldn’t ever know this. 

 

  
So he went back to bed, before the other man got out of the bathroom and caught him there, pajama pants down, back leaning on the door.

 

Hal had always been a light sleeper.

 

  
But as he hid under the covers, he prayed Dave never found out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I have the best possible co-author and betareader, ok <3 ILU Cat!)
> 
> So, like 3 months ago, we saw a fanart of David getting a little bit of "Me" Time while whispering Hal's name, and we discussed this scenario.
> 
> I got 95% of this written on the long, tortuous commuting back home tonight, so. Uh... Cheers?
> 
> We'll get back to this AU, there's a lot in store for it still! We're just taking a break for the present moment <3 Hope you guys are still around.


End file.
